Continued Journey
by Scorpios
Summary: A story following the plot of Inu Yasha. It is a story focusing mainly around Miroku. It has action, humor, and romance. Hopefully you will enjoy it.
1. Deepened Friendships

Chapter One: Deepened Friendships  
  
"KAGOME, WILL YOU HURRY UP???" the half-demon roared to the girl struggling behind him.  
  
"I would if someone would help me!" she yelled back.  
  
"Kagome, I'll give you a hand. Inu Yasha, you re the strongest one here, you shouldn't pile all of our stuff on Kagome. And Miroku, STOP STARING AT ME!!!" Sango said as she lent a hand to Kagome.  
  
"Who me?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
Sango snorted. When will he ever learn, you get a girl thru romance, not by being a pervert. She calmly walked along, laughing silently at Miroku s constant stupidity. Suddenly a sharp pain shot thru her head, her past a blur before her eyes. Her mind swam in agony, the pain an endless vortex of horror. And then, everything went black.  
  
"Ugggggggggh, my head!" Sango groaned as she sat up.  
  
"Lay back down, you need your rest," a strange voice told her.  
  
Who was that talking to me? His voice, calm, and stern, but kind and compassionate. She strained, the name was on the tip of her tongue, who was it? She opened her eyes and shut them quickly, the bright rays of the sun blinding them. She opened them again, her eyes gradually focusing. Miroku? What was he doing here? Where was she? All she could remember was a pain shooting thru her head, and then darkness.  
  
"Where s the man I was just talking to?" she asked, wondering what the hell happened.  
  
"You re looking at him," Miroku replied, his voice now it s normal annoying tone.  
  
That was Miroku? But he seemed so calm and sincere, not perverted and annoying. He sounded like he actually cared. It was as if-  
  
"HI SANGO!!! Shippo shouted in her ear.  
  
"Argh, you little bastard! Sango yelled as she started to stand up.  
  
"Lay back down you need your rest," Miroku instructed her, his voice once again its unusual calm tone.  
  
"Damn him, I'll kill Shippo," Sango thought aloud.  
  
"Naughty-naughty, you shouldn't kill," Miroku said mockingly, "just hurt him instead. Miroku picked up a rock and tossed it lightly behind his shoulder, hitting Shippo in the head.  
  
"Ow!" Shippo yelped angrily as Sango laughed at the demon. Why do they always have to pick on me, he thought. Why not Miroku, or Inu Yasha. Or even-  
  
All the sudden there was a rustling in the bushes as two glowing red eyes appeared.  
  
Kagome, who had been standing by silently let out a streak and darted back behind Inu-Yasha as he drew his sword.  
  
"I'll take care of this," he said as he walked cautiously towards the bush. Slowly he raised his sword as he pushed aside the leaves. Then, all of the sudden the attacker emerged, eyes glowing fiercely, head cocked the side, three tails swishing back and forth.  
  
"Do not attack master Inu-Yasha, it is just I Myogi and Kirara," the flea pleaded, a slight edge of fear in his voice.  
  
"Damnitt Myogi, I was just about to kill you! You really have a way of annoying me, you re even worse than Miroku." he replied angrily.  
  
"I take offense at that," the monk added in half-jokingly.  
  
"Miroku...shuttup," the half-demon told him.  
  
"Geez, don't get your kimono in a knot, I was just saying..." he countered.  
  
"You know what, I just don't give a damn," the hanyou shot back icily.  
  
"Is it just them, or are all men idiots?" Kagome asked Sango as the two argued.  
  
"I really don t know, I just really don t know," Sango replied laughing," So, how are things between you and Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "I don t know what you mean," she replied nervously.  
  
Sango laughed again, making her head hurt even worse, and dropped the subject, "How many shards of the Shikon jewel do we have now? We haven't gotten any since that last battle with the ice demon."  
  
"Same as always, a little over half the jewel. You think we'd have more by now, seeing how many demons we've killed," she informed Sango, frustrated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Sango said absent mindedly, her mind on other matters. Why had that pain shot thru her head? What was with Miroku? And where was Naraku?  
  
"Sango, so what do you think?" Kagome asked for the fifth time impatiently.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah, sure," Sango replied, once again listening.  
  
So you think that yeah, um, sure might be a good place to find the next shard? Kagome asked, her assumptions that Sango was once again not paying attention to her correct, Well, at least those two have shuttup now. Kagome gestured over to where Inu Yasha and Miroku were arguing.  
  
"Where are they? Sango asked looking around for them.  
  
Kagome jerked her thumb to the top of a nearby tree. Sango looked over to the tree and fell on the ground laughing. Miroku was hanging upside down from a limb, his robe stuck on the end of the branch. Inu-Yasha stood nearby sharpening his claws as if Miroku were a mere bug.  
  
"Um, Sango, Kagome, a little help here?" Miroku asked pleadingly.  
  
"Hey Sango, do you know what a piñata is?" Kagome asked teasingly.  
  
"No, why don t you show me," she responded, knowing it would be something fun. Miroku, obviously knowing what it was, squirmed franticly as Kagome picked up two large sticks.  
  
"Kagome, please, no, no, no, ow, stop-, ow, it-, ow, now, ow!!! Inu Yasha, help!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku begged, his cries falling on deaf ears. 


	2. Failing Alliances

"KAGOME, WILL YOU HURRY UP???" the half-demon roared to the girl struggling behind him.  
  
"I would if someone would help me!" she yelled back.  
  
"Kagome, I'll give you a hand. Inu Yasha, you re the strongest one here, you shouldn't pile all of our stuff on Kagome. And Miroku, STOP STARING AT ME!!!" Sango said as she lent a hand to Kagome.  
  
"Who me?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
Sango snorted. When will he ever learn, you get a girl thru romance, not by being a pervert. She calmly walked along, laughing silently at Miroku s constant stupidity. Suddenly a sharp pain shot thru her head, her past a blur before her eyes. Her mind swam in agony, the pain an endless vortex of horror. And then, everything went black.  
  
"Ugggggggggh, my head!" Sango groaned as she sat up.  
  
"Lay back down, you need your rest," a strange voice told her.  
  
Who was that talking to me? His voice, calm, and stern, but kind and compassionate. She strained, the name was on the tip of her tongue, who was it? She opened her eyes and shut them quickly, the bright rays of the sun blinding them. She opened them again, her eyes gradually focusing. Miroku? What was he doing here? Where was she? All she could remember was a pain shooting thru her head, and then darkness.  
  
"Where s the man I was just talking to?" she asked, wondering what the hell happened.  
  
"You re looking at him," Miroku replied, his voice now it s normal annoying tone.  
  
That was Miroku? But he seemed so calm and sincere, not perverted and annoying. He sounded like he actually cared. It was as if-  
  
"HI SANGO!!! Shippo shouted in her ear.  
  
"Argh, you little bastard! Sango yelled as she started to stand up.  
  
"Lay back down you need your rest," Miroku instructed her, his voice once again its unusual calm tone.  
  
"Damn him, I'll kill Shippo," Sango thought aloud.  
  
"Naughty-naughty, you shouldn't kill," Miroku said mockingly, "just hurt him instead. Miroku picked up a rock and tossed it lightly behind his shoulder, hitting Shippo in the head.  
  
"Ow!" Shippo yelped angrily as Sango laughed at the demon. Why do they always have to pick on me, he thought. Why not Miroku, or Inu Yasha. Or even-  
  
All the sudden there was a rustling in the bushes as two glowing red eyes appeared.  
  
Kagome, who had been standing by silently let out a streak and darted back behind Inu-Yasha as he drew his sword.  
  
"I'll take care of this," he said as he walked cautiously towards the bush. Slowly he raised his sword as he pushed aside the leaves. Then, all of the sudden the attacker emerged, eyes glowing fiercely, head cocked the side, three tails swishing back and forth.  
  
"Do not attack master Inu-Yasha, it is just I Myogi and Kirara," the flea pleaded, a slight edge of fear in his voice.  
  
"Damnitt Myogi, I was just about to kill you! You really have a way of annoying me, you re even worse than Miroku." he replied angrily.  
  
"I take offense at that," the monk added in half-jokingly.  
  
"Miroku...shuttup," the half-demon told him.  
  
"Geez, don't get your kimono in a knot, I was just saying..." he countered.  
  
"You know what, I just don't give a damn," the hanyou shot back icily.  
  
"Is it just them, or are all men idiots?" Kagome asked Sango as the two argued.  
  
"I really don t know, I just really don t know," Sango replied laughing," So, how are things between you and Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "I don t know what you mean," she replied nervously.  
  
Sango laughed again, making her head hurt even worse, and dropped the subject, "How many shards of the Shikon jewel do we have now? We haven't gotten any since that last battle with the ice demon."  
  
"Same as always, a little over half the jewel. You think we'd have more by now, seeing how many demons we've killed," she informed Sango, frustrated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Sango said absent mindedly, her mind on other matters. Why had that pain shot thru her head? What was with Miroku? And where was Naraku?  
  
"Sango, so what do you think?" Kagome asked for the fifth time impatiently.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah, sure," Sango replied, once again listening.  
  
So you think that yeah, um, sure might be a good place to find the next shard? Kagome asked, her assumptions that Sango was once again not paying attention to her correct, Well, at least those two have shuttup now. Kagome gestured over to where Inu Yasha and Miroku were arguing.  
  
"Where are they? Sango asked looking around for them.  
  
Kagome jerked her thumb to the top of a nearby tree. Sango looked over to the tree and fell on the ground laughing. Miroku was hanging upside down from a limb, his robe stuck on the end of the branch. Inu-Yasha stood nearby sharpening his claws as if Miroku were a mere bug.  
  
"Um, Sango, Kagome, a little help here?" Miroku asked pleadingly.  
  
"Hey Sango, do you know what a piñata is?" Kagome asked teasingly.  
  
"No, why don t you show me," she responded, knowing it would be something fun. Miroku, obviously knowing what it was, squirmed franticly as Kagome picked up two large sticks.  
  
"Kagome, please, no, no, no, ow, stop-, ow, it-, ow, now, ow!!! Inu Yasha, help!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku begged, his cries falling on deaf ears. 


End file.
